Friends Since Birth
by FiveEightFive
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have been best friends since they were born, literally. But as high school comes along, promises are broken, hearts are shattered and one fight could change everything. Will their friendship be ruined forever? FIRST 10 CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN UPDATED.
1. BIRTH

**A/N . Hope you enjoy this!**

**BIRTH**

He leaned back in his chair looking at the cealing. His sea-green eyes looked at the hospitals, bright lights. Once his eyes hurt, he looked away. The dark purple circles under his eyes said it all. This man had not had a good nights sleep in a while. As his tan hands rubbed his face, he heard voices.

He removed his hands and saw a dark haired man coming out of a room. The man was shaking and looked sick. Just like he did a few minutes ago.

"Was it too much for you too?" He asked the small man.

The dark haired man sighed and covered his face. "Yes"

"Poseidon Jackson" The tall man gave his his hand.

The short man looked at it before shaking it. "Frederick Chase"

Poseidon took a seat across from Frederick. "I was sent to the waiting room minutes before you came out. Your wife is giving birth too, am I right?"

"Yes. She's giving birth to our first daughther, Annabeth." Frederick said with a smile on his face.

"We are having our first son, Persues, or Percy for short." Poseidon laughed.

"Where are you from? Do you live in Manhattan?" Poseidon asked.

"Yes. We were just finishing unpacking today when my wife, Athena, had her contractions."

"That wasn't too good. Where did you move from?"

"We moved from California and now we are living in Fox Hill here in Manhattan."

"Oh! Are you the people moving in next door? We too live in Fox Hill." Poseidon asked, grinning.

"I guess we are then."

"Cool!"

Frederick stared at Poseidon, his sea-green eyes looked playful and most of the hint of worry was gone. His black hair and tan skin made him look young. From what Frederick could tell, Poseidon had a childish behavior sometimes.

Poseidon was staring at the floor when he heard the door open.

"Poseidon Jackson and Frederick Chase?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes?" both men stood up.

"Congratulations. You are both fathers to a daughther and son. Ironic, both were born on the same day with just a minute of difference. Percy is older than Annabeth. This has never happened before." The Doctor smiled at them once more and turned to leave.

Both fathers were in shock.  
>They looked at eachother and smiled.<p>

"Congratulations Frederic." Poseidon said to him.

"You too."

Both men turned and left to go with their wives.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

As Sally Jackson was outside sitting on the porch with baby Percy, she saw a movers van around the corner.

"Looks like we are going to have new neighboors sweetheart."  
>She said to baby Percy.<p>

"Sally?" Poseidon walked outside.  
>"Sally what are you doing out here?"<p>

"I was tired of being inside for so long." She said as Poseidon took a seat next to her.

"Look Poseidon, looks like we are going to have new neighboors." Sally pointed to the movers van.

"That must be the Chase's. I met Frederic Chase at the hospital. They are the ones of the baby girl I was telling you about."

A brunette man got out out of the car and looked around.

"Frederic!" Poseidon shouted, and waved his hand.

Frederic squinted against the sun and once he saw his new friend, walked towards him with a smile on his face.

"Poseidon! How you doing today?"

"Same old, same old." Poseidon said. "This is my wife Sally."

"Sally Jackson nice to meet you." Sally passed baby Percy to her left arm and extended her right hand.

"Frederic Chase." Frederic shook her hand.  
>"My wife Athena, is at the hotel. She insisted on coming with me but I think it would be better if she didn't since we're not setteled in yet."<p>

"If you'd like you could stay with us until your settled in." Sally offered.

"Oh! No, no, no. That won't be necessary we are almost done. Thank you though, i appreciate it."

Baby Percy started to cry and Sally took him inside.

"Well I'll see you around. I must get going." Frederic said.

"Okay. When will we get the chance to meet your wife and Annabeth?"

"Tomorrow. The movers are just about done moving our things in."

"See you tomorrow then."

With one last smile, the two friends parted and when their different ways.


	2. Do you promise?

**Percy POV**

**7 years later**

"Percyyyyyyy!" I heard Annabeth yell my name trying to catch up to me. I had stolen her favorite book. It was a VERY bad idea but I was bored and I couldn't help it. We have been running around for a few minutes and I was breathing hard. But if I stopped running she'll kill me! A thing about Annabeth is that NOBODY touches her books. EVER. Or else she'll kill you.

"Catch- me- first!" Gods I was breathing hard now. My legs burned with every step I took. I was so tired! I have never been the one to run a lot. Annabeth loves running….bad thing for me right now. I was so lost in my thoughts I tripped over a tree root and fell flat on my face.

"Got ya!" Annabeth said. Her stormy grey eyes looking at me with anger in them. Her blond princess curls almost tocuhing my face.

"Please don't kill me!" I covered my face with my arms and shut my eyes tight. 1...2...3.. Why hasn't she killed me yet? I slowly opened my eyes and saw Annabeth trying not to laugh. "Your not going to kill me?" I asked.

She bursted into laughter. "Of- course- not!" she said in between laughters.

"Why wold I kill you? You should had seen your face! It was hilarious! It was definetly worth it! So this time your lucky" she snatched the book out of my hands. "but NEVER take my books ever again." she said as she glared at me.

"Okay I will never ever do it again. I promise" I said. I got up and walked her to her house…right next to mine. "Ill see you later Annabeth" I turn to leave but she stopped me.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you promise that we will be best friends forever? That you will never leave my side?" she looked very serious.

"I promise" I said. I smiled at her before going through my front door.

If only I knew that one day I will break that promise.


	3. I love you Percy

**Annabeth POV**

**8 years later**

"Percy?' I turned to see my best friend laying on my bed. He was way too quiet. I chuckled, he was asleep. Of course. I was gone for a few minutes while I went to the bathroom. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head.  
>"Percy! Wake up!"<p>

"What? Hu?" He jumped out of my bed. He put a hand on his head. "Oww Annabeth what was that for!" he was frowning.

"You fell asleep Seaweed Brain!" I laughed.

"Seaweed Brain? Look who's talking Wise Girl" He was smiling. His black hair was messier than normal. I did wake him up from his sleep. His sea green eyes are so beautiful. He looked so cute.

"Oh shut up" I turned around so he wouldn't see the blush creeping up my face. _Stupid thoughts._

"Why did you wake me up anyway? I was having a good dream!" he whined as he jumped back in bed.

"Hu? Oh right, I came into my room to find you asleep on my bed! I was gone for 3 minutes and you fell asleep! How can you fall asleep so quick?" I asked.

"Well I was tired."

"Anywayy…can you believe freshman year starts tomorrow!" I was exited.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow!' he whined.

"Well we still are so deal with it. Its so cool we have all of our classes together." I said. That was my favorite part.

We have always been together since we were born. Literally. We were born on the same day. October 27. And since then, we have never been separated. We had our birthday parties together and it was awesome because we had the same friends. Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, and Nico diAngelo are our closest friends. Of course, we have other friends like Beckendorf, Silena, Juniper and Nicos sister Bianca diAngelo. Bianca is older than us though. Shes a Junior in Goode High School.

"That's the only good thing about tomorrow." he mumbled.

"Oh you'll survive. Come on, my mom made us some cookies-" I didn't finish my sentence because he was already on his way out of the door. He loves my moms cookies.

I followed him out my door to the kitchen.

"Hey Athena." Percy said.

My mom lets him call him by her first name, so does my dad. I also call his parents by their first names. Poseidon and Sally.

"Well hello Percy! How are you doing?" my mom asked him with a smile.

"Goodie good." Percy answered while grabbing a cookie and going back upstairs.

"Percy! Come back here!" I yelled

He looked scared. He always has the same look on his face when I yell at him.

"Umm what did I do?" he asked

"Nothing. I just wanted to scare you." I said laughing.

He looked annoyed and went back to my room. I smiled and grabbed more cookies.

"You guys look so cute together! You are definetly going to go out with each other later." my mom said.

"MOM! Hes my best friend.!" I could feel my face turning very red.

"Not for very long.." she smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

What did she mean by not for long? We are best friends we don't like each other that way. I went back upstairs to my room. I found Percy asleep on my bed again. That Seaweed Brain. I smiled.

* * *

><p>I was reading a book when I saw the friendship bracelet Percy gave me for my birthday on my left wrist.<p>

_Flashback_

_It was my 13th birthday._

_Percy and I were in his room. Percy got up and headed to his drawer and pulled out a small, silver box. _

_"Here, happy 13th birthday Annabeth."_

_I opened the box and there was a colorful friendship bracelet that said _

_"Percy and Annabeth" on one side and on the other its had _

_"Best friends forever"_

_I smiled. "Thank you Percy. Do you have one too?"_

_"Yes. I will wear it everyday for the rest of my life. So everyone knows that you are my best friend."_

_I ran into his arms and hugged him as thightly as I could._

_"I love you Percy." I whispered into his ear._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

__I smiled. I remember that day, the day that Percy gave me my bracelet. I looked at him on my bed and saw that he was wearing the bracelet too. I walked towards my bed and got under his arm. As i slowly drifted away a thought crossed my mind.

_I love you Percy._


	4. Ice cream

**A/N Thank you all who reviwed and read this story.**

Annabeth POV

I woke up with a jump. I looked around and saw that this wasnt my room...then i remembered. I was in Percy's room. I turned to look at him and smiled. My best friend was sleeping. I laughed to myself.

"Percy. Percy. Percy!" I was trying to wake him up. It's not working.

I sighed. I got out of under his arm and reached for the glass of water on his nightstand. _Hmm how come there's always a glass of water in Percy's room? _I took the glass in my hand and poured it on Percy's face.

Percy jumped out of bed onto his feet "ANNABETH!" he yelled and looked around. His eyes were so wide and he looked so..._worried?_ But why would Percy be _worried?_

"Percy?" I asked nervously._ But why would I be nervous...?_

Percy's head snapped towards me. His expression relaxed instantly. His eyes went back to their normal size and he let out a breath that I didn't know he was holding in.

"Oh my gods Annabeth, you are okay."

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be?" I was really confused now.

Percy blushed a deep shade of red. "I-I well...uh...I just...you know was worried that something happened to you?" It was more like a question so I knew that he was liying. I decided not to push it for Percy's sake.

"Okay Seaweed Brain whatever you say." I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Lets go get some ice cream? Does that sound good?" I wanted to go out.

"Sure thing WiseGirl" he laughed and took my hand.

As we made our way downstairs I remembered the dream that I had. I looked down at our hands and blushed. I pulled my hand out of his. Percy looked up to me with a ...sad expression? Hmm. Thats weird.

"Is something wrong WiseGirl?"

"Uh..no...not at all. Why would you ask me that?" I laughed nervously and looked away.

"Fine. Let's go get some ice cream okay?" He smiled.

"Okay." I smiled back.

We walked out of the house and made our way to the ice cream shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

_Gods you're so stupid Percy! You have to be careful with things like these! Annabeth is smart...what if she finds out you like her as more than your best friend?_I shook my head and looked at Annabeth. She was looking around analyzing everything around her with those beautiful eyes of hers. I smiled at myself. I didn't realize I was still staring at her until she looked up and blushed.

"What?"

"Oh...uh...umm no-nothing." I stuttered.

She was looking at me trying to figure out what the problem was. I looked away embarrassed. Luckily the ice cream shop was right around the corner. I opened the door for Annabeth like the gentleman I am.

"Thank you Seaweed Brain." She laughed.

"Oh shut up Wise Girl." But I couldn't help and laugh.

I walked up to the lady to ordered. It was really uncomfortable because the girl was checking me out.

"Uh hi, i'll get a Medium French Vanilla please." I told her. _Gods why wont she stop staring at me! _This was really starting to bother me.

I looked over at Annabeth and saw that she was glaring at the girl. She looked..._ jealous? _No that can't be. Why would Annabeth be jealous?_ You're just seeing things Percy. Calm down._

I felt something wrap around my waist. I looked down and saw that it was Annabeth's arm. I got what she was doing and put my arm over her shoulders.

"Ill have a Medium Chocolate please." Annabeth said in an icy tone.

The girl looked at Annabeth's arm around my waist and then looked at me.

"Is that it?" She smiled.

"Yes." I think she finally got the hint that I was not interested in her.

"It will be $7.99 please."

I pulled a $10 out of my wallet and handed it to her.

"Here is $2 in change and the receipt." She quickly wrote something down on the receipt.  
>"For when you get tired of her." She whispered to me and winked.<p>

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Why would she think that I would ever get tired of Annabeth? Wait...we aren't together though!_ But you wish you were._

We walked to the nearest open booth and took a seat across from each other. I took out the receipt and saw a number written on it. I looked up and saw that she was staring at me. I crumpled it and threw it away. Making sure she saw everything. I think she did since she started glaring at Annabeth. I frowned.

"I didn't like the cashier." I said.

"Oh really? I thought you loved it." Annabeth said sarcastically.

I ignored her comment. "Thanks for that by the way. You got her to back off."

"Always Seaweed Brain." She smiled at me while taking a spoonful of ice cream.

I laughed. "I can't believe school starts tomorrow!"

"You are still complaining? Just get over it Percy! It will be awesome. We have most of our classes together. It will be great!"

"Why are you so excited? Nine months of hell start tomorrow. This summer went my so fast."

"I guess...but it really wont be so bad." She said.

"That's true. I mean what's the worst that could happen? Failing a test? Ive done that too many times." I laughed.

"Idiot." She smiled.

I didn't know that failing a test would be the least of my problems.


	5. New Girl

**A/N okay so there has been a change of plans. I was only going to do a few obstacle but i just got an idea and i want to use it. So this story might be pretty long. Hope you enjoy**

Annabeth POV

First day of High school. Im so excited! I pulled on a turquoise v-neck shirt over a white shirt, and a pair of blue short shorts. I put on my black vans and put my hair in a ponytail. All ready!

I walked out of my house and saw that Percy was saying goodbye to his mom. I decided to wait for him so we could walk together.

"Love you too mom! See you tonight!" Percy pulled the door shut behind him.

"Mommy's boy." I teased.

"Shut up." He grinned.

I laughed and we made our way to the high school.

* * *

><p>Our first class of the day was Greek with Mr. Brunner. It went by so fast.<p>

The first half of the day went by like a blurr. Soon it was time for lunch.

"Hey guys!" I took a seat next to Percy.

"Annabeth! Whats up?" Everyone said.

"Life. You know, the usual." I reached and took Percy's apple.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed.

I just grinned at him and took a bit out of it. "Do you still want it Percy?"

"Yes! I don't care." He took a bit out of the apple that was still in my hand. He smiled as he chewed.

"You Seaweed Brain! This is all mine though." I took another bite out of the apple. I got it out of Percy's reach and ate it all.

I turn to look at our friends and saw that they were all staring at us. Percy seemed to notice too since he looked just as confused as I was.

"What?" I asked.

Thalia was the first one to talk.

"Stop flirting and let us eat our lunch."

My eyes were wide and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I looked over at Percy and saw that he too was blushing.

_Were we really flirting? _

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

It was the first class of the day and Percy and I were sitting next to each other.

"Class i have an anouncemment" Mr. Brunner said in his loud teacher voice "we have a new student from Colorado. Please welcome her and be kind." he turned around and said something to someone outside the door.

A girl with light brown curly hair walked in. She had brigth blue eyes and freckles on her cheeks. She looked nice and was very pretty.

"hi...umm mi names Miranda and like Mr. Brunner said, im from Colorado i just moved here a few days ago."

i looked at Percy and caugth him staring at Miranda in a wierd way. Looks like someone has a crush on the new girl. I dont know why but this made me kinda angry...jelous i guess. I loojed back at Miranda and saw Mr. Brunner nod at Percy and I. I wonder why.

Miranda started walking our way. "Umm hi? Mr. Brunnertold me to tell you that you will be showing me around the school?" She said it in more like a question. She looked very nervous and emberressed. Her cheeks started to color. I looked bacj k at Percy and saw he was smiling at Miranda...so thats why shes blushing.

"Of course! That wont be a problem. Rigth Perce?" i nudged percy on the shoulder.

"hu?" smooth Pery. "oh umm yeah thats fine" he was looking around nervously. His face was so red it looked like a.. tomato!

"thank you." miranda said before turning around and sitting in the empty seat next to Thalia.

I looked at Percy again and he looked so shocked. Wooahh this is going to be a loong day!

**Lunch**

I helped Miranda out with everything. She was very smart and funny. She didnt look like a mean person. It was lunch time and i was warning her about the Stoll brothers.

"Whatever you do dont trust they stolls with your things. Travis and Connor are our friends but... Well lets just say they steal things very easily" its true. One time they took Percys wallet without even startling him..and the wallet was in his back pocket.

"thank you for warning me" she smiled kindly at me.

We got our lunches and went to sit at the table. I saw that Thalia and Nico were already there. They were figthing. As always.

"DiAngelo how many time do i have to tell you that blue is so much better than red?" Thalia was yelling at him. Poor Nico.

"Nuh Uh! Red is awsome because it looks awsome with black!" Nico yelled back... Not a smooth move.

Thalia got mad. She got up and slammed her milk carton down. "You are so stupid! Why dont you get that blue is better!"

"Red!" nico also got up.

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"blue!" "red!"

okay i had enough. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" i yelled. They both sat down and looked at me with wide eyes. I realized that i migth have said that a little TOO loud... Everyone was looking at me. I could feel my face turning red.

"whoaa Annabeth chill" i heard Percy say behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder and i felt electricity go through me. Apparently he felt it too because he immediatly let go of me.

"Im sorry" i apologized to everyone and sat down. "They just got on my nerves. They were arguing...again" i mumbled.

"hehe yeahh" i heard Thalia and Nico say.

I suddenly remembered Miranda. "oh my god im so sorry" i said turning around to face her.

"its fine" she chuckled.

"so as you know thats Thalia Grace and Nico DiAngelo. They always argue. Thats Grover Underwood" when did he get here? "and guys this is Miranda..." i trailed off not knowing her last name.

"Johnson"

"she just moved here from Colorado and is going to join us for lunch" i smiled.

"hello!" Thalia and Nico said at the same time. They turned and glared at eachother.

Everyone else just said a simple hi or hey.

I sat down and took a bite of my cheeseburger. It was good.

* * *

><p>After school i walked home. I usually walk home with Percy but he wasnt at my locker as always so i decided to just walk home. 5 blocks away i heard someone running behind me. I turned and saw Percy.<p>

"hey! Why didnt you wait for me?" he asked between breaths. I guess he ran all the way.

"well you werent at my locker so i figured you were busy or something. And i decided to walk home by myself." i shrugged.

"i was so worried! I looked everywhere and couldnt find you." his mesmerizing eyes looked so sad and worried.

"Sorry" i continued walking home.

"Its fine just dont do it again ok?" he asked and hugged me.

i hugged him back. I like his scent. its like the oceans breeze."where were you anyway?"

"i was with Miranda" he turned pink.

"Percy likes Miranda" i sang. Haha the look on his face was priceless.

"whatever" he mumbled.a And looked down.

"well i guess ill go over to youhouse later" i realized we were at my house.

"kk see ya later Anniebell" he said and then ran off to his house before i could do anything about it.

i hate it when he calls me Annibell. "Perccyyy! Your gunna pay for thay!" .

I went inside grabbed some cookies and went up to my room. I put my iHome on and layed on my bed. Next thing i know im asleep.

And Percys in my dream.

Oh no.

This is bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ENJOY!**

Annabeths POV

_Dream_

_After school i decided to go to the pool with Nico, Thalia and Percy. it was very hot outside, 95*f and we want to cool off. I went back to my house to change into my swimsuit. I was going to meet them at the pool. I was walking out the door when i saw Percy coming out of his house with only his shorts on. Damn! He looked HOTTTTTT his tan six-pack looked so hard and i just wanted to cuddle with him..._

_"Hey!" Percy yelled running towards me._

_Damn it! he saw me._

_"Hey" I tried to hide my blush but it was useless so i decided to just pretend i dont care._

_"Why are you so red faced Annabeth?" He asked with a chuckle. "is it because of my awsome six pack?"_

_"WHAT! No!" i said a little too fast. "Its just really hot outside and well im red because of the sun" i looked away so he couldnt see my face turn a darker shade of red.I crossed my arms and pretended to be mad at him. _

_"Aww i was just kidding Annabeth" he said. He opened his arms for me. _

_I walked into them and then remembered he was barechest. I looked down and i felt my face heat up. Apparently he felt it because he laughed and hugged me tighter._

_"Percy we should get going" i said "Thalia and Nico are waiting for us"_

_"True" He started walking. "Lets go"_

_When we got to the pool we immediatly looked for Thalia and Nico and found them. They were arguing. What a surprise._

_"DiAngelo dont make me mad!" Thlia yelled. _

_"Ooops sorry Grace i already did" Nico chuckled and took off running. Smart._

_Thalia chased him around the pool until the lifeguard told them to stop._

_Thalia and I decided to lay on the chairs while the guys jumped into the pool. Soon, Thalia was in there with them._

_"Come on Annabeth get in here with us!" Thalia said while getting on Nicos back._

_"Yeah Annabeth get in here!" Percy said while getting out of the water. _

_"No" i said and closed my eyes. Then i felt strong arms under me and i opened my eyes to see that i was being carried by Percy. "Percyyy put me down!"_

_He did. i looked onto his sea green eyes and stared into them for a long time. I felt myself leaning into him, he was doing the same thing._

_3inches away,_

_2inches away, _

_rigth when we were about to close the gap i felt someone push me into the pool. The last thing i saw was Pecy still standing there, frozen. Before the cold water hit me and i sank._

I woke up with a jump. There was cold lquid on my face. I looked around and saw Percys standing next to me with a glass cup in his left hand. He had a huuge grin on his face. "Percy! You. Are. Dead" i yelled at him. He ran out of my room before i could tackle him. I ran after him. I chased him around the house. Around the kitchen, the living room and upstairs. I finally caught him and tackled him. We both fell on the floor. "Gotch ya" i said grinning. I finally realized our faces were a few inches apart. I stared into his eyes. And just like in my dream, we started leaning into eachother. Slowly closing the gap between us. We were so close and we started closing our eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeths POV

My heart was pounding hard in my chest. We were so close. I could feel his breath on my face. We closed our eyes when...

"Hey are you guys-" Nico bursted into the room. He froze when he saw us.

Percy and I quickly seperated and turned to face Nico. I could feel the blood going through my veins trying to get up to my face.

"Uh.. Hey" i greeted him not meeting his eyes.

"I was just wondering if you guys are ready?" he said it more like a question. He was l looking from Percy who was frozen and looked deep in thougth and then back to me. Nico was wide eyed.

"Uh yeah we are ready" i said while turning around.

I started looking around my room for my favorite hoodie. My hoodie was black with my last name "Chase" on the back in green letters. My number 7 was on the rigth corner on the front of the hoodie. The league logo was on the left.

It was my soccer hoodie.

I walked up to Percy and shook him. I was trying very hard not to blush because Nico was still in the room and if he saw me blushing just by touching his shoulders he'll think things that aren't true.

"Uh..Percy? Nico is at the door..." Gods I feel so stupid. Of course he knew Nico was at the door or else he wouldnt be frozen in place!

"We should leave now." i continued saying.

"Uh..yeah lets leave." Percy unfrozed.

When i was almost out the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. Nico was looking at me.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure" i said.

"Alone." Nico said but he wasnt looking at me. I turned around and saw Percy still standing at the door. Percy nodded and left.

"So.. what do you want to talk about?" i asked trying to sound calm. I knew the answer to the question. Nico pulled me into the room.

"What was that about?" he whispered REALLY loud.

"Uh.." i knew i couldnt lie to Nico so why not? i started telling him everything that happened between Percy and I.

When i was finished Nico was looking at me wierd. His black eyes peirced into my grey eyes. I started playing with my fingers like i always do when im nervous.

"Tell me." Nico broke the silence.

"Tell you what?"

"Do you have feeling for Percy?"

The question caught me by surprised. I didnt know how to answer to that. Do i or do i not have feeling for my best friend? My mind was telling me that i didnt. But my heart was telling me otherwise. I realized i did have feelings for my best friend. Strong feelings.

"Yes" i whispered. i looked down at my shoes.  
>When i looked back up i saw from the corner of my eye, a black haired boy standing outside the door.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Percys POV

I was downstairs sitting on the couch waiting for Annabeth and Nico to finish their conversation. I surfed through the channels on TV and stopped on Spongebob Squarepants.  
>Ahhh my favorite.I smiled.<br>I was sad when it was over. Spongebob and Patrick are hilarious! I immediatley got bored so i decided to go back upstairs.

I slowly got off the couch and started going up the stairs. My mind wandered off a bit.

Left foot  
>Rigth foot<br>Left foot  
>Rigth foot<p>

I continued this pattern until i made it to Annabeths room. I was around the corner and about to go in when i heard something thay made me stop.

"Do you have feelings for him?" i heard Nico say.

I took a peek and saw Annabeth blush and look down at the floor. I saw her face and it looked like she was thinking very hard.

"Yes" she whispered after a few minutes.

I froze. Did she just say she liked me! No of course no Percy why would she like YOU! But then who else would she have been talking about? Is there another guy? For some reaso that thought lingered in my mind a bit. I didnt realize i had taken a few steps and was now standing at the door.

Annabeths POV

I saw the black haired boy standing at the door.  
>No no no! Please! This cant be happening! Please let i not be him! But i knew it was him before i turned around. Who else would be in my house?<p>

I turned around and there, standing at the door was the one and only, Percy Jackson.

His black hair was just above his brigth sea-green eyes.  
>His eyes.<br>They were as wide as saucers. His mouth was also wide open.

I felt heat rush up to my face. My eyes widened.  
>He HEARD me! No! He freakin heard me say i liked him!<br>Oh...my...gods. What am i going to do now? I dont know how long we stood there just staring at each other. But when my brain started working again i did something i have never done before.  
>I ran away.<br>I pushed Percy out of the way and ran down the stairs as fast as i could.  
>I HAD to get away.<br>I ran out the front door and sprinted down the street towards my special place.

Nicos POV

I just stood there watching the scene infront of me. Annabeth just confessed to me that she liked Percy and Percy just had to hear that. I saw Annabeth run away.  
>Annabeth Chase ran away.<br>Annabeth Chase as in "the girl who is always up for a figth with her smart comebacks" just RAN AWAY!

Percy was still frozen. He stood there for a few more minutes before he too took off. I bet he was going after her. I decided i should tell someone about this so i dialed the first persons number who came to mind.

Ring  
>Ring<br>Ring

"Hello?"

"Thalia? You are NOT going to believe this!"

Percys POV

I sprinted down the street towards Annabeths special place that only i knew about.  
>After a few minutes of torture sprinting i came to a stop infront of the lake.<br>I saw a blond haired girl sitting on a rock.

"Annabeth?"


	9. Chapter 9

**!**

**DISCLAIMER= Uhh...i forgot about this. So im only doing it once for the whole story so here it is I DO** **NOT OWN PJAO OR ANYTHING YOU MIGTH RECOGNIZE. Now on with the story! ENJOY!**

Percys POV

"Annabeth? Hey are you ok?" I sat down next to her on the rock.  
>She didnt respond. She just looked away.<p>

"Annabeth, please talk to me" I begged. After a few minutes of silence she answered.

"What do you want me to say Percy?" She whispered, looking down at her shoes.

"Why are you sad? Did I do something wrong?" I started to get worried. he_Did I do something to make_ _her sad?_

"You heard" she said "That's what you did. You heard what you weren't sopposed to hear."

I was really confused now. _What did i hear?_  
>"Annabeth, i'm confused" She chuckled<p>

"Of course you are" she looked up at me "You ARE a seaweed brain after all"

I frowned. She still had'nt said what was wrong.

She sighed "What did you hear when I was talking to Nico?"

I froze. I could feel the blood going up to my face. She meant THAT.  
>Out of all the answers i could've given from "Everything" or "Very important things" all that came out from my mouth was<p>

"Uhh..."

"Percy! What did you hear?" she yelled and jumped up onto her feet.

"I did'nt mean to!" I too jumped up onto my feet. "I got bored! I was watching Spongebob Squarepants laughing my head off at Patrick, and then it ended so I headed up the stairs and when I was at your door I heard the best thing ever! I heard that you liked me and I was really happy because I like you too!"  
>I said all of that with only one breath in between.<p>

"Did- did you just say you like me?" Annabeth was blushing like crazy and had a huge grin on her face.

I went over everything I said and I too started blushing. _Do I like her? Of course I do! But shes your_ _best friend! It can ruin your friendship if it doesnt work out!_  
>The smile I didnt realize I had on my face disappeared at that negative thougth. It could ruin your friendship. I sat on the rock.<p>

"Percy?" Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder "Whats wrong?" she frowned.

"I- I" I looked down "Annabeth your my best friend. I don't want that to change."

"Your my best friend too Seaweed Brain. But just get to the point" She smiled and sat down next to me.

"If we date, and it doesnt work out..." I looked at her and into her eyes. "If it doesnt work out, it can ruin our friendship."

She looked down, frowning.

"I don't want that to happen Wise Girl" I whispered "I care too much about you to let that happen."

She threw her arms around me and whispered into my ear "I care about you too Seaweed Brain."

I don't know how long we stood there, hugging each other.  
>At that time, I didnt know it would be our last hug.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Um hey guys...yeah. Hi. I'll just skip the authors note and get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy POV<strong>

Well... It's bean a week since Annabeth and I admitted our feelings to each other. Let me tell you something. Things haven't exactly been "great". The day after we talked, things were just awkward at school. Like this one time, I saw her in the hallway and smiled at her. Just a friendly smile. Or so I thought. When Annabeth saw it, she totally freaked out. She started blushing and quickly walked away. It was so weird.

Anyway, that was sometime last week. Since then, things have gotten worse. Im sad about that...since I didn't want anything to change between us. Sadly, they did. Well this past week has been a bit crazy for me. While trying to think of what I'm going to do about Annabeth, i've grown closer to Miranda. She's actually a super cool girl if you get to know her. She's funny, nice, smart, and lets not forget super pretty. Sure, she might not have beautiful grey eyes and princess curls, but Miranda is very pretty. Her sparkling blue eyes are just amazing. And her smile...it wins me over. For example, we could be having a conversation when suddenly something makes her laugh. When she laughs, my whole mood changes. More specific, when J see her, my mood changes. I know I sound like a love-struck fool but I promise you that is not the case. I don't see Miranda that way. No, because I like Annabeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday at school<strong>

I lazily walk through the school doors. I had stayed up late last night and got like no sleep. I walk towards my locker and remove my backpack. I start thinking about which textbooks I need while fiddling with the lock. _Okay so you need history-_ My thoughts are abruptly disrupted as I pull on my locker with no success. I type in the combo again and once again, it wont open. _C'mon Percy...you got this._ I try the combo one more time. _C'mon man! How could you forget your combo? _I twist the lock again hoping that it will work. My fingers are twisting and pulling on the lock that wont budge.

"DAMMIT!" I swear as I angrily punch the locker.

"Hey Percy"

Startled, I turn around to see Miranda walking my way. "Oh. Um. Hey Miranda! What's up?"

She chuckles. "What's up with you? Can't remember your own combo?" Her hand moves into her pocket and retrieves her phone.

"Um. Yeah..." I give her a sheepish smile while awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck. Her hands are flying across her phone screen typing away. "What are you doing

She smiles and shows me her phone. There, I see an old text from me.

_**From**: Percy_

_Hey. Do you mind getting my work from my locker please? _

**_21-29_**

_Thanks! :)_

"I kept it just in case something like this" She gestures with her hands to my locker "Would happen"

I give her a huge grin. "Well i'm so glad you did! You're a life saver. Thank you so much!"

"Yeah. No problem" She gives me one of her beautiful smiles. "Lets get to class Perce. Don't wanna be late!"

She starts walking away as a quickly grab my things and hurry to catch up. Once i'm next to her, I drape my arm across her shoulders and pull her in for a hug. I don't know what came over me but I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I owe you one." I grin at her as we walk to class with my arm still around her.

**3rd Person POV**

Once Percy and Miranda are out of sight, a grey-eyed girl comes out from hiding. Her eyes are moist as she just witnessed the guy she loves kiss another girl. Slowly, she pulls out a letter and throws it away in a nearby trash can.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Okay. Hey guys. So from now on, I wont be postijg a seperate authors note. I'll just keep updating. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>1 MONTH LATER<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Thank you Percy, I had fun" She smiled. "These past few weeks have been amazing. Thank you for taking me out a lot."

I look down at her and smile. She smiles in return. I don' think i'll ever get over her mesmerizing smile or those beautiful eyes. The light wind is making her long, pretty hair move around a bit. Her nice dress is also being affected by the breeze as she stands infront of her front door.

"Yea no problem. I had fun too." I stick my hands in my pockets and rock back on my heels. _What should I say?_

"Well I should probabaly get inside. Thank you again. Let's do this again sometime." She gives me a small smile as she sticks her key in to unlock the door. She starts to push open the door when I call her back.

"Uh. Hey wait up a bit."

She turns back around to face me. "Yes Percy?"

In that moment, I didn't know what to do. Looking at her beautiful face made me speechless. I guess it was a rush of adrenaline that made me do it. But I gently grabbed her face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a sweet, and gentle kiss. At first, she was frozen. But then she slowly started to kiss me back and pretty soon our lips were mving in sync with eachother. It was perfect. I didn't want to stop. Sadly, after a little bit longer she pulled away.

She pursed her lips and looked down at the ground. "Uh."

She looks back up at me before saying "I'll see you around Percy. Once again, thank you. Tonight...was amazing." She gives me one more smile before quickly walking inside.

I stand there like an idiot before finally walking back towards my car and opening the drivers side. I slip and start the car. Before I leave I look back at her house.

"It was amazing. Miranda."

I speed away.

**Later that night**

I roll on to my side and look at the clock. It's 2:47am. I roll back onto my back and groan. I can't sleep. I've been laying in bed trying to figure things out. I kissed Miranda. I kissed her. And I...liked it.

I slowly bring up my hand to lips and touch them. I can still feel Miranda's sweet lips on mine. It was truly amazing. _What are you saying Percy?_ It was a mistake._ A very_ _nice mistake_. I shake my head tryjng to get all of these thoughts out. I stand up and start pacing around my room while scratching my head.

"What did you do Percy? What did you do?" I tell myself and sit back down on my bed.

I likee Annabeth. I like her._ Or do I..?_ I groan out loud swear at myself. I don't know who I like. I don't know.

I lay back down to try to get some sleep. I can't though. I feel like I need to do something. "Ugh." I roll onto my right side and see my phone laying on the floor. I pick it up. I quickly type in a text.

**To**: _Miranda_

_Hey. Would you like to go out with me next friday night? We could watch a movie or something_.

I hit send and start pulling on my blankets. Once i'm finally comfortable I hear a light buzz. I look down at my phone and see that the screen is light up. I reach for it and open the text I had received.

**From**: _Miranda_

_I would love to :)_

I smile to myself and let the phone drop. I close my eyes and get ready for sleep. Before I completely fall asleep one thought crosses my mind.

_Annabeth_.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day at school<strong>

I walked into the cafeteria and saw my friends sitting at the usual table. I sighed and took a seat next to Nico. I looked around me and saw everyone here. Thalia, Bianca, Silena, Grover,Juniper, Beckendorf, and Annabeth. I looked up at Annabeth whom was sitting across from me. I tried to catch her eye but when i did she quickly looked away. Im not sure if i saw right, but her eyes looked sad.

I need to talk to her. It's been a month now since our talk. She's been hanging out with Thalia and Nico more these past weeks. It's been killing me not being able to hang out with her as much as i've wanted to.

After lunch i caught up with her. "Hey Wise Girl wait up!" I quickly walked towards her.

She turned to look at me but continued walking. "Hey Percy what's up?"

"Why have you been ignoring me for a whole month?"

"What are you talking about? I haben't been ignoring you." She said nervously.

"Yes you have. We haven't hung out in a really long time. And when i try to talk to you, you turn around and talk to Thalia or Nico but NOT me. So what's up?"

"Nothing is 'up' If i were ignoring you i wouldn't be talking to you now would i?" She said. "And we haven't been hanging out because i've been busy with school work during the week and on the weekends you are always with Miranda." She said with a hint of jelousy but i might have been imaginng that.

"Fine. But that still doesn't explain why you choose thalia and Nico over me. Im your best friend! I've been with you since we were born! And it really hurts when you dont talk to me." I will never admit this but Im a bit jelous.

"Because the are always there to listen, unlike you." I could tell she was getting angry by the way she was glaring at me and her hands were in a fist.

"Iam too always there to listen! The problem is YOU don't want to talk to me!" I didnt realize we had stopped walking and were glaring at eachother.

"When? There is never a time when you aren't with Miranda! And when I try to talk to you, you always bring up Miranda! How do you want me to have a nice conversation with you if you dont let me speak!" This time she yelled at me and people were staring at us.

I realized she was right. She has been trying to talk to me when we are with Thalia and Nico but i always interrup her. Im so stupid!  
>"Im sorry."<br>I opened my arms for a hug.

"Ill see you later Percy." She mumbled and walked away.

It hurt. No seaweed brain or a hug. I need to fix this, and soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Friday night<strong>

**Percy's POV**

"Oh my gosh Percy that movie was so funny!" Miranda laughed as she leaned in closer to me.

"I'm glad you liked it!" I laughed along with her.

"Are you kidding me? I LOVED THAT MOVIE!" She exclaimed very loudly making a few heads turn. Once she noticed she was being watched, we turned red and looksd down at the ground.

I chuckled and pulled her in for a hug. "Don't mind them."

She looked up. "It was so emberressing. I hadn't realized how loud I was talking."

"You're fine." I kissed the top of her head. "C'mon. Let's take you home."

Once we arrive at her house I walk her to the door. Once again, we awkwardly stand there not knowing what to do next.

"Well, I had a lot of fun Miranda."

"I did too Percy. Thank you." She smiles and starts unlocking her door. She beginsbto push open the door but I stop her.

"Hey Miranda?" I try to hide my shaking hands.

"Yes..?

"I've had a lot of fun hanging out with you these past few weeks." I give her a small smile.

"Me too Percy. It's really been great."

I take a deep breath. _Now or never man_. "Miranda...will you be my girlfriend?" I hold my breath.

Her eyes widen in shock and she remains frozen for a few seconds. I begin to panic. "Uh listen, if you dont want to, that's perfectly fine with me. We can still be fri-"

I was cut off by a pair of lips crushing mine. I return it for a little bit before pulling away. I grin.

"Is that a yes then?"

She laughs and smiles. "Yes. Of course!"

I smile down at her and lean in for one more kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday at school<strong>

I got out of my car and walked towards the school. I was walking in the hallway headed to my locker when i saw Annabeth coming out of the girls restroom.

"Annabeth!" I quickened my pace.

"Hey Percy." she said. I cringed at that. No Seawed Brain. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to you about what happened last week remember?"

She frowned and nodded. "What about it?"

"Well I just...uh...wanted to apoligize. I didn't mean for you to feel bad or anything. And im really sorry that I haven't been a good friend lately. Do you forgive me?" I took in a deep breath and waited for her to answer.

She looked at me with her beautiful grey eyes, trying to figure out if I meant it. I did.  
>When she decided that i wasn't liying she answered.<p>

"I forgive you Percy."

A huge grin spread on my face. "So...what do you want to do lat-" I was cut off by someone yelling my name. I turned around and saw Miranda walking towards us.

"Go away." I heard Annabeth say very quietly behind me.

"Hey Percy." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Miranda how are you?" I smiled down at my girlfriend.

"Good." She looks behind me and waves at Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth how you doing?"

I turn around and see Annabeth frozen to her spot with a painful expression on her face. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is hanging open. Her face is scrunch up as if she were deep in thought.

"Ahem." I clear my throat.

She quickly unfreezes and gives Miranda a tight smile. "Good thank you."

Miranda smiles at her before turning to me. "So, ready to go to class?"

I look back at Annabeth. "Uh actually, I kind of have to talk to Annabeth about somethjng important. So, i'll just see you in class."

"Oh okay." She gives me a peck on the lips before walking away.

"Save me a seat!" I yell after her.

She looks back and smiles. I look at her retreating form, smiling the whole time. _She's amazing._

Suddenly I rememenr Annaneth behind me. I turn around. "Sorry about that interruption. Now where were we?"

She stares at me with pursed lips. "Are you dating her?" She asks in almost a whisper.

"Uh yeah. Since last Friday night..." I trial on after seeing Annabeths expression change.

"Hey...whats wrong?" I frown at her upset face.

She chuckles emotion less and gives me a pain look. "Seriously? You ask me whats wrong? Do you not remember the whole 'I like you, you like me thing'?"

_Dammit Percy you're so stupid_. "Look Annabeth i'm so sorry. But I wasn't lying when I told you I liked you. It's just that, over this past mo-"

"Save it. I don't care. You can date whoever you want." She says sharply and begins to walk away.

"Wait! Annabeth please. Just listen to me." I grab her arm and turn her to face me. "I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that...I like Miranda."

"No. I understand. You like her and not me. I mean WHY would you like me anyway?" she laughs emotion less. "Just next time Jackson, don't say something you don't mean."

She glares at me before walking away.

I sat down on a nearby bench and put my head in my hands. Annabeth. Oh Annabeth. I didn't mean to hurt you. _What are you doing Jackson? GO AFTER HER! _My smart side kicks in and a quickly run in the direction she went.

"Annabeth!" I round the corner and realize that she's gone. She's no where in sight.

I lost her.

**Annabeth's POV**

I hurry away. I can feel the tears pricking at my eyes begging to let out. _No. That will never happen. Anmabeth Chase does not cry. Especially not over a boy. _I rub at my eyes and keep walking to class. My heart feels heavy. It's broken in half. _Percy...MY Percy...is dating another girl._ I squeeze my eyes shut trying to stop the tears. No sucess. I walk towards the girls bathroom to clean up. Once in there, I start the water and wet a paper towel. I'm cleaning my eyes when I hear a voice from behind me.

"Annabeth?"

I quickly turn around and see Mirada standing there. _Great_.

"Uh. Hi. Um don't worry about me, i'm fine. I just got something in my eye." I fake a laugh. Expecting her to question my emltionsly state.

What I hear next takes me by surprise.

Miranda scoffs. "I could care less about what happened to you."

"Excuse me?" Im taken aback.

"Listen Annabeth, Im warning you. Stay away from Percy you hear me? I don't want you anywhere close to him. He's MINE and I don't want bitches like you to try to take him away."

Under any other circumstances, I would of stood up for myself and say that something like that would never happen. However, right now the last thing I want to do is be around Percy Jackson.

"Don't worry Miranda. I wan't nothing to do with Perseus Jackson." I toss away my paper towel before walking out of the bathroom.

Who would've guess that sweet Miranda was like that? Asking me to stay away from Percy. Ha. I had no idea what was coming my way.

I had no idea how much I would hate Percy Jackson later on.


End file.
